


Purple camouflage in Space

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Gen, Gen Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off can’t quite agree with a certain detail of Onslaught’s plan.</p>
<p><b>Note:</b> A little homage to the Combaticons’ ridiculous G2 colours. ;)</p>
<p>Blast Off, Onslaught, Swindle, Brawl, Vortex / gen, crack, comedy / PG</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple camouflage in Space

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** gen, crack, comedy  
>  **Continuity:** G1 (part of ultharkitty’s [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1))  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine..  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty
> 
> **Note:** A little homage to the Combaticons’ ridiculous G2 colours. ;)

Blast Off was extraordinarily unimpressed. And while him being unimpressed wasn’t very unusual, his current level of indifference was amazing even for him. Well, it would have amazed him if he’d cared.

At least he knew the cause, and was able to blame the tiredness and stale taste of energon made out of ancient organics turned into consumable fuel.

He sighed, and only half listened to Onslaught explaining an extraordinarily complicated plan of getting somewhere, doing something, and leaving somehow.

It was only when the gestalt leader addressed him that he looked up.

“Blast Off,” Onslaught dragged him out of his daze, “you will need to get a repaint!” He said it with such cold enthusiastic determination, Blast Off could only stare.

The shuttle’s optics flickered. “Excuse me?”

Swindle tilted his head, Blast Off could see it from his peripheral vision, and Brawl started giggling. Having his back turned to Vortex spared him from seeing the ‘copter’s reaction.

“You’ll need a new paintjob for the duration of the mission,” Onslaught specified, and projected a picture of a colourful nebula on the screen. “White and purple camouflage, since they seem to be the most prominent colours there.”

Blast Off’s optics flickered again.

“I…” he started, but was interrupted by Vortex bursting in.

“But I like his paintjob!”

At least Vortex wasn’t supporting that idea.

“That doesn’t matter,” Onslaught countered. “We need to be able to hide in the nebula.”

“Uh, Onslaught?” Blast Off frowned, addressing the commander carefully. This nebula was over 190 light-years wide, and 250 light-years high. There’d be plenty of opportunities to hide without having to be repainted. “I’m afraid you have no idea how nebulas in space work…”

“Is that so?” Now it was Onslaught who was very obviously unimpressed. “Then explain it to me.”

And this was the time when Brawl dented his cannon barrel – again – by falling off the chair after going into recharge, and Onslaught learned not to ask Blast Off for the more detailed science of space.


End file.
